


Connor x Genevieve

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Assassins x oc [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Hunting, I will put Mohawk words in here, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't wait. I'm not even sorry.</p><p>Genevieve never thought she'd be in a postion to chose between her life and her friend. Yet, she finds that's exactly what she has to do. What will she chose? Her life or her love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor x Genevieve

**Author's Note:**

> This Genevieve has more emotion that she shows in the other story.

A little girl walked through the woods while her family set up a picnic in a clearing. She was told not to go too far from them because of the wild animals and Indians. She didn't get why they were so afraid of Indians, she used to know one. She use to visit her before the world went under. She called her Ziio and learned many things about the Mohawks from her. Ziio hadn't been around lately, though.

Genevieve heard leaves rustle as she walked, making her freeze. Was it a bear? Maybe wolves or a mountain lion hungry for little girl?

She held her breath as it came closer, the sounds becoming louder. Her hands shook as she gripped the skirt of her drress tightly.

A boy came into view, the leaves crunching under his feet. She let out a shaky sighas he looked at her, raven hair falling into his eyes. He watched her curiously for a moment before smiling at her.

"Hello."

"Y-you speak English," she breathed.

He nodded. "As do you."

"What kind of Indian are you?"

"Mohawk. I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton."

She scrunched up her nose. "Raton...that's a hard name."

He shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Genevieve."

"Now that's a hard name."

The children laughed and talked until Genevieve's parents called for her. She sent him an apologetic smile and her eyes were filled with disappointment.

"I gotta go."

He nodded, looking down. "Guess this is goodbye."

She shook her head. "No, I don't like goodbyes. Let's say, 'until we meet again'."

He smiled softly and held his hand out to her. "Until we meet again, forest girl."

She giggled and shook his hand. "Until we meet again, Indian boy."

His copper skin against her white skin made her looke extremely pale to her. She waved to him before running back to the clearing. Her parents smiled at her, but the only thing she thought of the whole time she was there and everyday after was that Indian boy with the hard name. She wanted to meet her new friend again.

Who knew it would be nine years later before she did?


End file.
